Reiner Heydrich
Count Reiner Heydrich is a powerful Vampire lord who serves as the main villain of the two gamebooks: Vault of the Vampire and Revenge of the Vampire. He looks like the classical cloaked vampire lord with black hairs and white skin and is described as tall and hansome with aristocratic support. Early Life In his human life Reiner Heydrich was the second son of the count of Mortvania. His elder brother Siegfried Heydrich became count but we don't know exactly when. He was a wise and fair ruler praised by everyone but Reiner killed him and took his place. It is unknown whether he did it before or after becoming a vampire. How and when he became a vampire is also mysterious but it is stated that he is neither the first tyrant nor the first vampire of his lineage. Pictures in his bedroom/coffin room shows several of Heydrich's vampire ancestors and he himself makes a written mention of one them. Family Reiner Heidrich had an elder brother, Siegfried Heidrich whom he hated and killed. He embalmed his corpse and put it in a sarcophagus in the castle crypt and then, sealed or hid his holy sword, shield and armor because he was frightened of it; those weapons enabling their wielder to kill him. Siegfried's ghost "haunts" the castle, guiding the player in his quest on several occasions and giving him useful holy relics. He has a minor role in Revenge of the Vampire, being trapped in a sort of Limbo but he his still a very good guide to the player. Heydrich has a younger sister, Katarina Heydrich. She is a powerful sorceress who keeps her youth and astonishing beauty thanks to the blood of some maidens. In the first book she lives in the castle in "good terms" with her brother. She awaits the one who can slay Heydrich in order to become countess. She tries to force the player to do her bidings and fights him at the very end after Heydrich's death. (Skill 10 Stamina 10) In Revenge of the Vampire she is resurected by her brother as a vampire and she fights the player in the final showdown. (Skill 10/9 Stamina 11/9) Heydrich has also a yonger brother Gunthar Heydrich who is an talented healer. He can helps the player and is bound to become count if the player succeeds in killing his evil siblings. There is also their cousin Wilhelm Heydrich ; an insane young man who can be a very useful source of information, or attack the player out of the blue. (Skill 8 Stamina 7) Neither of them appear in Revenge of the Vampire. In Vault Of The Vampire When the gamebook begins, the whole Mortvania is under the rule of Count Heydrich who kidnaps young people in the villages in a regular basis to drink their blood or give them to Katarina. The player has to enter his castle swarmed by hordes of undeads, demons and monsters created by Heydrich himself. He/She must destroys Heydrich's coffins, kill him, rescue Natacha, a young abducted townsgirl, and kill Katarina. The player can meet him before entering his castle, under the shape of a wolf if he/she spends the night at the wrong place. In Revenge Of The Vampire Centuries after his first demise, Heydrich is resurected by three witches sisters who create the Heart Crystal, an hunoly relic which prevents the count to be destroyed if it's not destroyed before. The four plan to raise an army of vampires to invade all the Old World, even if Heydrich intends to get rid of the witches. He bought the Mortus Manor and uses it as his lair, before corrupting and slaughtering a religious congregation where the player first meet him. In this gamebook, the vampire count has spies, assassins, vampires and other demonic goons everywhere. The player must steal the Heart Crystal and track him down to various places until the final showdown in the Ghoulcrypts where the five Thorn Knights killed the five Great Vampire Elders a very long time ago. It is revealed at the very end that Heydrich actually planed to absorb the Great Elders's powers to become an all-powerful, invincible vampire. Finally, the players defeats him and his newly reborn sister and destroy them once and for all. Statistics, Powers and Talents Count Heydrich is one of the mightiest antagonists in the Fighting Fantasy books. He uses his fists and his astonishing physical strength (sometimes his vampire fangs) in fight and only a magic weapon or a holy relic/magic can hurt him. *In Vault of the Vampire, he has 13 in Skill and 21 in Stamina. *In Revenge of the Vampire, he has 11 in Skill and 15 (or 10) in Stamina during the regular fights where some of his blows can cost 3 or 6 stamina points or immediately kill the player. During the final showdown of Revenge of the Vampire he has 15 in Skill and 30 in Stamina earning the title of "one of the worst demons Titan ever knew" and can attack with flames (minus 3 stamina points) and frost. (minus 2 stamina points Heydrich is also a very clever evil mastermind, especially in the second book. The author insists on the fear and magnetism he creates among his victims, his own minions and even on the playable character himself/herself. Potential Basis in Real Life Heydrich was also the name of a high ranked nazi dignitary. Category:FF38 Entries Category:FF58 Entries Category:Major Villains Category:Major Faces of Titan Category:Humans Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Vampires